Lo que será, será
by lutrova
Summary: Después de sobrevivir a la batalla de Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione tienen que buscar la forma de seguir adelante con sus vidas. Una historia post-DH que abarca la carrera de Ron como auror y la lucha de Hermione por los derechos de los elfos domésticos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos.

Hace años que no colgaba nada en Fanfiction y de hecho esta es la primera vez que publico algo de Harry Potter, pero necesitaba escribir una historia sobre la vida de Ron y Hermione post guerra: sus primeros días después de la batalla, su vida laboral y como pareja.

¡Espero que le guste a alguien y agradezco cualquier mensaje!

Nota: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, todo ha sido creado por la diosa JK Rowling.

-ooo-

Capítulo 1

El sol fue ascendiendo por el cielo de Hogwarts y el gran comedor se llenó de luz y de vida. Ron y Hermione tuvieron que separarse de Harry, cuya atención era exigida por cada mago y bruja que se encontraba en el gran comedor. Todos querían una parte del que era una vez más, el gran salvador del mundo mágico.

Ron por su parte, no se separó ni un instante de Hermione, ambos deambularon alrededor de la estancia sumergiéndose en abrazos con conocidos que, como ellos, estaban rebosantes de felicidad. El desorden continuó hasta que la profesora McGonagall colocó las cuatros mesas del comedor en su lugar y todos decidieron permitirse un merecido reposo, sin importar de cual mesa se tratase Ron arrastró a Hermione hasta la más cercana y permanecieron sentados muy juntos observando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su misión había llegado a su fin y Ron estaba encantado al comprobar que los mayores tomaban el mando de la situación.

Fue una decisión casi unánime que los miembros de la orden del Fénix lideraran el ministerio mientras la situación se normalizaba, así pues Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien después de la muerte de Moody se convirtió en la cabeza de la orden, era ahora el nuevo ministro de magia. Su primera orden fue separar el cadáver de Voldemort del resto de fallecidos en la guerra, luego mandó de inmediato lechuzas a San Mungo pidiendo ayuda para tratar a los heridos y para la preparación de los cadáveres. También mandó a incorporar refuerzos con el fin de inspeccionar cada rincón de Hogwarts en busca de algún mortifago escondido o rezagado. De igual manera prohibió la entrada al colegio a personas desconocidas, solo familiares de los que ya estaban dentro podían acceder a los terrenos.

Por su parte, los profesores de Hogwarts también fueron de mucha ayuda. La profesora McGonagall ordenó a los elfos domésticos a que suministraran comida. Con gran placer Ron observó aparecer frente a él toda clase de alimentos: Pasteles de calabaza, pollos, chuletas de cerdo, puré de papa, jugo de calabaza…

\- los pobres elfos – oyó que se lamentaba Hermione a su lado – también tienen derecho a descansar –

Ron se moría por probar bocado, pero titubeó ante la negativa de Hermione.

\- por otro lado – agregó la chica con algo de pena - no hemos comido desde que salimos de la casa de Bill y Fleur – alargó el brazo, tomó una porción de pastel de carne y se la comió con ganas, Ron le dedicó una sonrisa entre divertida y aliviada e hizo lo mismo con el puré de papas. Mientras comía buscaba con la mirada a su familia, su padre, su madre y sus hermanos estaban desperdigados a lo largo del gran comedor, se veían agotados, pero sanos y fuera de peligro.

\- ¡Oooh! ¡Miren, un blibber maravilloso! – exclamó Luna en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos.

Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonriendo.

\- Luna no tiene remedio – lo dijo más con un tono cariñoso que de crítica.

\- después de todo lo que le ha pasado, hay que dejarla que sea feliz –

\- todos podemos ser felices – replicó ella de inmediato y sin previo aviso tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa y la estrechó cariñosamente, Ron sintió un estremecimiento similar a la de una leve corriente eléctrica y recordó el beso que habían compartido la noche anterior, en medio de la batalla. De repente odiaba estar allí rodeado de tanta gente, quería tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a algún lugar donde solo estuvieran los dos y poder besarla sin interrupciones.

\- soy yo – murmuró una voz muy familiar a sus espaldas - ¿pueden venir conmigo? –

Ron se obligó a soltar la mano de la chica y se levantó de inmediato siguiendo la voz de su mejor amigo.

No era tiempo de pensar en besos, se reprendió a sí mismo. El destruido salón le recordaba la cruda realidad. Afuera el panorama era más devastador, escombros en el suelo, agujeros en el techo y manchas de sangre le daban a los pasillos de Hogwarts un aspecto terrorífico y Ron se preguntó cuánto tardaría el castillo en volver a la normalidad.

A lo lejos oyeron la voz de Peeves cantando a todo pulmón:

 _¡Los hemos machacado!_

 _¡Menudo sujeto es Potter!_

 _Y ahora ¡a divertirse,_

 _Que Voldy estiró la pata!_

\- Sabe expresar el alcance y la gravedad de la tragedia, ¿verdad? – comentó con sarcasmo.

Durante la siguiente hora, Harry les contó todo lo que sucedió desde que se separaron a su regreso de la casa de los gritos: los recuerdos de Snape, el descubrimiento de la piedra de resurrección, su pequeña charla con sus padres, Sirius y Lupin, así como también su entrega a Lord Voldemort y su encuentro con Dumbledore. Hermione y Ron escucharon con asombro y conmoción, sin embargo, antes de poder decir cualquier cosa llegaron frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada del despacho del director.

\- ¿podemos subir? – le preguntó Harry.

\- adelante – gimió la estatua.

Para su sorpresa fueron recibidos por una abrumadora ovación por parte de los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts, Ron se encontraba satisfecho por el reconocimiento a su arduo trabajo, Hermione a su lado parecía apenada, mientras que Harry solo le prestaba atención al cuadro de Albus Dumbledore e ignoraba los maravillosos halagos de los demás.

\- el objeto escondido dentro de la Snitch se me cayó en el bosque prohibido – dijo Harry cuando todo quedó en silencio - no sé exactamente dónde, pero no pienso ir a buscarlo ¿Está usted de acuerdo, profesor? – preguntó.

\- por supuesto, hijo – contestó un Dumbledore visiblemente conmovido y orgulloso – Una decisión sabia y valiente, pero no esperaba menos de ti. ¿Sabe alguien más donde se te cayó?

\- No, nadie – repuso Harry – pero voy a conservar el regalo de Ignotus –

\- Claro que sí, Harry. ¡Es tuyo para siempre, hasta el día en que se lo pases a alguien –

\- y luego está esto – y mostró la varita de sauco.

Ron la contempló con asombro, aquella varita era la artífice del asesinato de Lord Voldemort, la última pieza del rompecabezas que durante casi un año él y sus dos mejores amigos intentaron armar con tanto ahínco.

\- no la quiero –

\- ¿Qué? – Ron lo observaba incrédulo, no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien rechazara la varita más poderosa del mundo, la varita que había acabado con la vida de Lord Voldemort - ¿te falta un tornillo? –

\- ya sé que es muy poderosa – Comentó Harry visiblemente molesto – pero era más feliz con la mía, así que…-

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, sacó los restos de su vieja varita del monedero que llevaba colgado del cuello, la dejó encima del escritorio y apuntó con la varita de sauco:

\- Reparo –

La varita de su amigo quedó como nueva.

\- voy a devolver la varita de sauco del lugar de donde salió, puede quedarse allí. Si muero de muerte natural, como Ignatus, perderá su poder, ¿no? Eso significará su final –

Ron no entendía la reticencia de su amigo a quedarse con la varita, si bien era cierto que Voldemort estaba muerto, aún quedaban mortifagos libres y tal vez en un futuro, algún mago tenebroso de poder similar pudiera de nuevo poner en riesgo todo su mundo, aquella varita era la mejor arma para mantener la paz.

\- ¿estás seguro de esa decisión? – preguntó mirando la varita con nostalgia.

\- creo que Harry tiene razón – opinó Hermione en voz baja.

\- esa varita genera más problemas que beneficios – dijo Harry – y sinceramente – dio la espalda a los retratos y caminó hacia la salida – ya he cubierto el cupo de problemas que tenía asignado en esta vida –


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Harry comió en silencio los alimentos que Kreacher le había llevado de muy buena gana hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. El elfo se alegró de verlo y quiso brindarle más atenciones, pero, por insistencia de Hermione, a Harry no le quedó más remedio que ordenarle visitar la enfermería, puesto que lucía agotado, producto de la batalla contra los mortifagos.

Mientras observaba a su amigo comer, Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione en un sillón cerca de la chimenea. Se relajó y se obligó a poner la mente en blanco intentando olvidar momentáneamente los últimos sucesos. Para su desgracia entre más tiempo permanecía callado, más libertad tenía su cerebro para divagar. Recordó con tristeza los pasillos destruidos de Hogwarts, antes relacionaba aquellos lugares con momentos felices, ahora solo le recordaban la muerte de su hermano. Sintió un picor en la garganta al mismo tiempo que se le humedecían los ojos. Sus recuerdos eran tan intensos que casi podía ver a Fred en un rincón de aquella sala trabajando en su próxima gran broma.

Si tan solo hubieran asaltado la cámara de los Lestrange en Gringotts mediante una forma más sigilosa que no hubiera puesto sobre aviso a Voldemort, él nunca hubiera sospechado que iban detrás de sus Horrocruxes y por lo tanto no habría tenido razón para ir hasta Hogwarts y empezar una inminente batalla. Una batalla que cobraría la vida de su hermano y de muchos más. Aunque Ron no podía engañarse. A pesar de su inmensa tristeza, sentía un gran alivio por el final de la guerra, era un sentimiento de calma que mantenía anestesiado el dolor, ni él ni sus amigos tendrían que seguir poniendo su vida en peligro, los días en que pasaban hambre habían llegado a su fin y podrían regresar a la madriguera y eso era posible gracias a la rapidez con la que se precipitaron los hechos en esas ultimas horas…

Para evitar pensar en el repentino sentimiento de culpa que lo estaba embargando intentó concentrarse en Harry y en su emocionante relato sobre su encuentro con la muerte, su charla con Dumbledore en King's Cross y los recuerdos de Snape. Y de repente se le vino a la mente una idea maravillosa. Tal vez aún existía una remota posibilidad de volver a ver a Fred después de todo, solo tenía que pedirle a Harry la ubicación de la piedra de la resurrección.

\- siento que podría dormir una semana entera – Harry se levantó y se metió el último bocado de pan a la boca. La comida le cambió el semblante y le dio energías renovadas – ¿vienen? – dijo encaminándose hacía la escalera de caracol.

Mientras subían a su antiguo dormitorio, Ron pensó en la actitud de Harry hacía la varita de sauco, y comprendió que al igual que Hermione, su amigo consideraba a las reliquias de la muerte como objetos malditos, sin embargo, si él se lo pedía quizás le dejaría usar la piedra para hablar con Fred una última vez. Habían tenido miles de aventuras juntos, eran mejores amigos desde hacía años, Harry no tenía ningún derecho a negarle la piedra. Se dejó caer en su antigua cama con ese pequeño atisbo de esperanza en su interior y no tardó en conciliar el sueño.

-000-

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos su primera reacción fue la de sonreír. Se encontraba en los dormitorios de Hogwarts y no en un bosque en medio de la nada, hambrienta y con la incertidumbre de si algún día volvería a ver a sus padres. Poco a poco, el alivio por haber despertado en un lugar familiar dio paso a la tristeza al recordar los acontecimientos de las últimas horas: El asalto a Gringotts, el regreso a Hogsmeade, la muerte de sus seres queridos, el castillo en ruinas, la muerte de Voldemort…

De repente empezó a llorar en silencio, eran lágrimas de dolor por lo que había perdido, pero también eran lágrimas de alivio. Siguió sollozando durante largos minutos hasta que el dolor de las heridas físicas la obligó a levantarse para buscar ayuda. Salió con cuidado de no despertar a los chicos y bajó a la sala común. Sorprendida comprobó que ella y sus amigos no habían sido los únicos con la idea de subir para tomar un merecido descanso. El lugar estaba atiborrado de estudiantes de Gryffindor que decidieron quedarse para luchar la noche anterior y durante el paso de las horas debieron haber recibido la visita de sus familiares. Hermione reconoció a la madre de Seamus y a la abuela de Neville entre la multitud charlando animadamente, con amargura se dijo a si misma que no había nadie allí afuera esperando por ella, sus padres ni siquiera sabían de su existencia. Sintiéndose terriblemente sola abandonó la sala antes de que alguien reparara en su presencia y empezaran a hacerle preguntas incomodas.

Recorrió los pasillos. Era de noche, pero estaban iluminados por antorchas encendidas dispuestas en las paredes. Bajó largos tramos de escaleras hasta llegar al ala del hospital, en el primer piso. Estaba sorprendentemente quieta, solo había una persona siendo atendida por madame Pomfrey. Otros heridos dormían plácidamente sobre las camas, pero no tenían pinta de tener nada grave, tampoco vio ningún rastro de Kreacher.

\- los peores casos han sido trasladados a san Mungo a lo largo del día– le explicó madame Pomfrey minutos después mientras examinaba sus heridas – un panorama devastador, algunos perdieron sus extremidades en manos de los gigantes, un chico ha perdido la vista, otros tienen heridas que tardaran meses en sanar pero por suerte no tendrán secuelas graves. El peor de todos los casos ha sido sin duda el de Bernie Danton, recibió el beso del dementor… –

\- ¿y qué ha pasado con los elfos? ¿Dónde están siendo atendidos? – preguntó inquieta.

A la enfermera le sorprendió aquel comentario, como si la sola idea de preocuparse de seres como los elfos domésticos fuera irrisoria.

\- el tipo de magia que poseen les permite soportar heridas graves, se pueden curar solos –

Ciertamente eso no fue lo que le sucedió a Dobby cuando un cuchillo le atravesó en el pecho quitándole la vida, esa vez Dobby no pudo curarse solo, pensó Hermione enfadada.

\- aunque no estaría mal una visita a las cocinas, ahora que todo está más tranquilo – agregó dubitativa la enfermera.

Le curó los cortes y golpes superficiales con su varita, y le informó que las quemaduras provocadas por el tesoro de los Lestrange en Gringotts serían más difíciles de curar, le dio varias botellitas de esencia de díctamo y le indicó que se aplicara un poco todos los días sobre las quemaduras.

Minutos después entraba por la puerta del gran comedor sintiéndose mucho mejor. Allí vio a Ginny, sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a su hermano George y Luna Lovegood. La pelirroja le hizo ademan para que se les uniera.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Harry? –Preguntó Luna cuando tomó asiento a su lado - El pobre lucia muy agotado esta mañana –

\- él y Ron siguen durmiendo en su alcoba en la torre de Gryffindor – explicó mientras se servía comida en un plato – no me sorprendería que duerman toda la noche –

\- ¿y tú, como te encuentras? – preguntó Ginny.

\- como si me hubiera aplastado un gigante – respondió con sinceridad - ¿y ustedes? ¿Dónde está el resto de la familia? –

\- todos estamos bien – respondió la pelirroja – papá, Bill y Charlie han ido a la madriguera, quieren cerciorarse de que sea un lugar seguro antes de volver –

Hermione asintió recordando que la familia Weasley fue perseguida por los mortifagos durante la guerra obligándolos a ocultarse en casa de tía Muriel.

\- también están arreglando todo para poder…. – tragó con dificultad y miró a George con semblante preocupado – para… poder celebrar el funeral de Fred en el cementerio del pueblo –

Ante la mención de Fred, George se hundió en su silla y la misma Hermione sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho.

\- Mamá, Fleur y Percy están en la biblioteca escribiendo cartas para poner sobre aviso a toda la familia del funeral. Será dentro de dos días –

\- han escogido un ataúd marrón lo que me parece una alarmante falta de imaginación – exclamó George con voz estridente – a Fred no le gustaría en lo más mínimo un entierro convencional, sería demasiado triste –

\- se supone que los entierros no deben ser divertidos – repuso Ginny con amargura.

\- estamos hablando de Fred Weasley –

\- ¡ya se de quien estamos hablando! ¡También era mi hermano! -

Por suerte la discusión no pasó a algo mayor, porque justo en ese instante llegaba la señora Weasley acompañada de Percy y de su nuera Fleur, cargaban decenas de cartas cada uno. Saludó a Hermione con un cálido abrazo, la mamá de Ron siempre se había comportado muy amable con ella, pero aquel abrazo fue más afectuoso de lo normal y Hermione lo agradeció profundamente.

\- me alegro mucho de que estés bien – le susurró al oído.

\- gracias – respondió Hermione conmovida – señora Weasley, de verdad lamento mucho la muerte de Fred –

\- oh querida, todos lo lamentamos – respondió la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

-ooo-

Ron y Harry bajaron al gran comedor ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, allí vieron a Hermione y a Luna sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor, charlando y comiendo junto a la familia Weasley. Ron tuvo ganas de unírseles, pero él y Harry tenían una nueva misión que cumplir.

Salieron del castillo con cuidado de no llamar la atención. Por suerte los terrenos estaban vacíos y oscuros, las luces de la cabaña de Hagrid estaban encendidas, pero era casi imposible que el semi-gigante pudiera averiguar lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Caminaron en silencio durante largos minutos hasta llegar a la tumba de Albus Dumbledore. Ron estaba nervioso.

\- se supone que hay que temerle más a los vivos que a los muertos, pero admito que estoy asustado – confesó cuando se quitaron la capa de encima.

\- no tienes que verlo sino quieres –

Ron dejó escapar un resoplido de molestia. Esa mañana, cuando Harry le dijo al retrato de Dumbledore que regresaría la varita de sauco al lugar de donde vino, pensó que se refería al valle de Godric, el lugar donde descansaban los tres hermanos de la fábula, y no a la tumba de su antiguo director

\- además, ¿por qué ocultar la varita aquí? ¿No podrías, no sé, ocultarla debajo del colchón de tu cama? -

\- la historia de cómo vencí a Voldemort se esparcirá como pólvora por el mundo mágico, la gente comenzará a hacer preguntas sobre la varita – explicó Harry – yo nunca contaré la verdad por supuesto, pero armaran sus propias conjeturas y algún día me toparé con alguien que desee ser el nuevo dueño. Aquí por lo menos estará bajo la protección de Hogwarts -

Ron seguía dubitativo.

\- ¿y no te asusta la idea de verlo? – se refería al cadáver de Dumbledore.

\- ya lo he visto, ¿lo olvidas? A través de los ojos de Voldemort – respondió mientras levantaba la tapa de la tumba previamente profanada – no es como si se tratase del verdadero Dumbledore, él ya no está allí –

Esta vez Ron tuvo que mostrarse de acuerdo, aquel solo era un cuerpo inerte, el alma que le había dado vida ya no estaba allí. Igual que el alma de Fred, Tonks, Lupin y los demás que fallecieron en la guerra, pensó con desgana. Sin embargó, hizo un esfuerzo para no mirar a la figura esquelética, desvió su mirada a los alrededores, vigilando que nadie los viera. Minutos después Harry colocaba cuidadosamente la tapa y usó su varita para arreglar cualquier daño que Voldemort le había hecho a la tumba.

\- ya está, hora de irnos –

Ron dio un paso atrás evitando que le echara la capa encima. Estaba nervioso de confesarle a Harry su idea de usar la piedra de la resurrección para traer de nuevo a Fred, pero el deseo de poder ver a su hermano era más ferviente que cualquier vergüenza o duda que albergara en su interior.

\- ya que estamos aquí afuera, cerca del bosque prohibido, me gustaría pedirte un favor – empezó a decir y se maldijo internamente porque su voz sonó demasiado temblorosa, por la cara de su amigo, este ya se imaginaba lo que le iba a pedir.

\- Ron…

\- no, escúchame, Harry – pidió desesperado – nadie más tiene porque saberlo y solo será por unos minutos –

\- Ron…

\- por favor, tienes que dejarme verlo, tengo que verlo una última vez, no puedes quitarme ese derecho –

\- Ron, tienes que escucharme – pidió con calma – no voy a permitir que uses la piedra de resurrección bajo ningún motivo –

Ron sintió como la ira lo embargaba, ¿qué derecho tenía Harry de prohibirle ver a su hermano muerto? ¿Es que acaso no entendía como se sentía Ron en esos momentos? ¿Por qué era tan egoísta? Observó el bosque prohibido y se preguntó cuáles eran sus posibilidades de encontrar la piedra por su cuenta, muy bajas, se respondió mentalmente, pero valdría la pena si al final lograba traer a Fred de regreso.

\- si te descubro cerca del bosque prohibido con la intención de ir en busca de la piedra te aturdiré sin dudarlo – advirtió Harry adivinando sus pensamientos.

Sin previo aviso Ron lo agarró amenazadoramente por el cuello de su camisa y lo zarandeó levemente.

\- Si te atreves a atacarme no dudaré en responder - sabía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, no solo estaba amenazando a su mejor amigo en el mundo, sino también al mago que acababa de derrotar a Lord Voldemort - ¿es que acaso no quieres ver a Fred de nuevo? ¿Qué te cuesta decir que si? - imploró y esta vez trató de bajarle el tono agresivo a su voz.

\- no hay nada en este mundo que desee más, te lo juro por la memoria de mis padres – Respondió Harry y su voz también empezaba a quebrarse – pero piénsalo por un minuto, las personas que regresan a este mundo por medio de la piedra de resurrección son infelices, cuándo lo veas una vez, no lo querrás dejar ir nunca. ¿En verdad quieres ver a Fred de esa forma? ¿No es mejor recordarlo como era en vida? –

Ron maldijo por lo bajo. Soltó a Harry con brusquedad y se quedó mirando al suelo apenado por su comportamiento.

Su amigo tenía razón, no podía hacerle eso a Fred, pero entonces, sino podía usar la piedra de resurrección significaba que ya nunca volvería a ver a su hermano, no volvería escuchar su voz, ni sus chistes, no podría decirle las palabras de cariño que nunca expresó en vida por vergüenza. Luchó inútilmente contra las lágrimas, pero perdió la batalla, la realidad de la muerte por fin lo había golpeado.

\- Cuando Sirius murió no lo acepté de inmediato – confesó Harry a su espalda – y cuando finalmente lo acepté quería que volviera, a como dé lugar, pensé que quizás se convertiría en un fantasma y me acompañaría por el resto de mis días. Es muy tentador tener la piedra de resurrección a la mano, y entiendo, más que nadie, que te sientas lleno de ira al no poder usarla, pero confío en que, con el tiempo, comprenderás que al perder a alguien lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarlo ir.

\- eso sonó mucho a algo que diría él – dijo Ron señalando la tumba de mármol de Dumbledore – lo lamento mucho – añadió avergonzado, se limpió las lágrimas y se volvió hacia Harry – quiero irme de aquí –

No se refería a solo irse lejos de la tumba de Dumbledore, se refería a marcharse de Hogwarts para siempre, ya no soportaba estar en el castillo durante más tiempo. Quería poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y el lugar donde Fred había perdido la vida.

Como si nada hubiera pasado se refugiaron bajo la capa de invisibilidad y regresaron al castillo.

\- gracias, Harry – dijo Ron y después de eso no volvieron a mencionar la conversación de aquella noche.

-ooo-

\- ¡han despertado! – dijo la señora Weasley dándole la bienvenida a Ron y a Harry al gran comedor, ajena a su excursión en los terrenos. Le dio a cada uno un abrazo rompe huesos y sendos besos en las mejillas – se ven horribles, deberían visitar la enfermería de inmediato –

\- prefiero comer primero – respondió Ron

\- vaya, me alegra saber que la guerra no te ha cambiado – dijo George con una leve sonrisa y Ron agradeció que hiciera gala de su buen humor.

Tomaron asiento junto al resto y comieron con muchas ganas. Durante la cena Ron y Harry lograron ponerse al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos del mundo mágico. La noticia de que Lord Voldemort por fin había muerto era celebrada en todos los rincones de Inglaterra, magos y brujas lanzaban la casa por la ventana y ponían en riesgo el secreto del mundo mágico ante los muggles.

\- Kingsley está muy enojado porque ha tenido que designar personal del ministerio para controlar las celebraciones desenfrenadas en todo el país – informó Percy visiblemente molesto – todo esto cuando la prioridad número uno debería ser perseguir mortifagos -

Ron se vio a si mismo compartiendo la molestia de Percy, los mortifagos debían de encontrarse en esos momentos desorientados y confundidos, y el ministerio en vez de aprovechar su vulnerabilidad estaba siendo maniatado por la misma estupidez de la comunidad mágica, dándoles así el tiempo suficiente para reorganizarse y huir del país.

\- recuerdo que sucedió lo mismo la primera vez que Harry lo derrotó en el valle de Godric – terció la señora Weasley – es inevitable que suceda. Después de aguantar meses de represión y desesperanza la gente simplemente explota de alegría -

\- sí, pero la gente debería ser más cuidadosa, no todos viven en pueblos mágicos como Hogsmeade – repuso Percy – y debo añadir que lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo en ese pueblo me parece una exageración -

Harry arrugó la frente confundido - ¿por qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo en Hogsmeade? -

\- ¿no se los he dicho? – Se apresuró a decir Ginny – cientos de personas se reunieron a las afuera del colegio esta tarde, pretendían entrar a los terrenos, pero Kingsley no los dejó pasar, así que decidieron trasladarse al pueblo –

\- ¿pero por qué? – Inquirió Harry - la batalla ya acabó -

Todos lo miraron con incredulidad.

\- ¿de verdad no lo adivinas? – preguntó George.

\- cariño, todos quieren verte – respondió Molly Weasley con dulzura.

\- ¿a mí? – repuso Harry.

\- no, quieren ver a Percy y a su vieja insignia de premio anual, ¡por supuesto que quieren verte a ti! – respondió George con ironía.

\- ahora serás más famoso que nunca – añadió Hermione – todos, absolutamente todos querrán tenerte cerca –

\- podrás hacer y pedir lo que quieras, tendrás a muchas personas que te harán la pelota, te regalaran oro, celebraran fiestas y banquetes en tú nombre – añadió Ron.

\- elevaran estatuas del gran Harry Potter, tú cara estará en todas partes – dijo Percy.

\- a pesar de no ser muy atractiva – bromeó George.

\- si yo tuviega toga esa atención me sentiguia muy abgumada – comentó Fleur.

\- es el precio de ser el mago que acabó con Lord Voldemort – opinó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros – todos te aman, hombres y mujeres por igual – Ron reconoció detrás de su voz un deje de nostalgia.

\- si no fuera tú amiga yo también desearía conocerte Harry – dijo Luna quien hasta ese momento había guardado silencio.

\- pero como ya te conocemos ya sabemos que eres muy aburrido y no tenemos ganas de hacerte la pelota en nada – intervino George.

Todos rieron, aunque Harry se veía muy apenado. Ron intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Hermione y se permitió disfrutar de aquel momento. Ya tendrían tiempo de llorar a sus muertos, ese pequeño lapso con su familia, su mejor amigo y la mujer que amaba le sabía a gloria.

-ooo-

El señor Weasley, Bill y Charlie regresaron casi a la media noche, tenían heridas frescas, cargaban mochilas de ropa y lucían muy cansados. Les contaron a todos que, efectivamente, la madriguera había sido hechizada por los mortifagos. A lo largo y ancho de la casa encontraron trampas como lazos del diablo, bombas fétidas, objetos oscuros, alarmas en contra de intrusos, boggarts e incluso dementores que merodeaban por la zona. Por suerte lograron eliminar todas las amenazas, lo que significaba que podrían regresar a casa al día siguiente.

\- qué alivio – escuchaba Ron que decía George mientras salían del gran comedor, era muy tarde y habían decidido irse a la cama – si me tocaba pasar una noche más en casa de tía Muriel me hubiera cortado la otra oreja solo para no tener que escuchar sus encantadores cumplidos –

De repente se detuvo, y se giró en dirección hacia las mazmorras, Ron vio en su mirada una mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, quedándose rezagado junto a su hermano, mientras los demás subían por las escaleras.

\- allí están –

Ron no tuvo que preguntar. Supo de inmediato que allí abajo se encontraban los cuerpos de Fred y los demás, mientras contemplaba las escaleras que conducían hacia abajo, se le vino a la mente una duda inquietante.

\- los mortifagos fallecidos no estarán allá abajo, ¿cierto? – la idea de que Fred estuviera cerca de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort le resultaba repugnante.

\- no, fueron trasladados al ministerio, si nadie reclama sus cuerpos, serán cremados -

\- ¿y Voldemort? –

\- también será cremado, pero aún no han decidido el lugar, creo que Kingsley está pensando en consultárselo a Harry –

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más, por un momento Ron pensó que George iba a bajar a las mazmorras y no estaba seguro de querer seguirlo, pero estaba equivocado, su hermano dio un largo suspiro y dio media vuelta.

\- buenas noches Fred – se despidió Ron antes de imitar a su hermano.

 _ **Notas de autor: Gracias por leer y si les gustó dejen algún comentario y si no, pues también, acepto críticas xd.**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECEN.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente el castillo empezó a quedarse vacío.

Con el fin de facilitar el transporte a los estudiantes y a sus familiares Kingsley envió a Hogsmeade varios trasladores, así como también al autobús noctambulo y conectó a la red flu algunas chimeneas del castillo.

El traslado de los cuerpos fue más demorado y mucho más simbólico de lo que esperaban. Al pie del castillo habían sendos carruajes negros con chapas de oro halados por Thestrals. Se veían pequeños por fuera, pero por dentro albergaban una sala de velación con espacio para 20 personas, además de un altar donde descansaba el ataúd.

Cuando Ron y su familia bajaron al gran comedor se encontraron con la señora Tonks sentada en la mesa de Slytherin, esperando pacientemente el carruaje que trasladaría el cuerpo de su hija y el de su yerno. Se notaba que había estado llorando durante horas, pero en aquel momento lucia serena y resignada.

La mujer abrazó a la señora Weasley y lamentó la muerte de Fred.

\- Es una desdicha haber perdido a nuestros hijos en las últimas horas de la guerra –

\- Por lo menos no murieron en vano – respondió la señora Weasley con voz entrecortada.

La señora Tonks les informó que su hija y Remus serían enterrados uno al lado del otro, cerca del señor Tonks esa misma tarde en el cementerio del pueblo donde vivían. La señora Weasley comentó apenada que ni ella, ni Arthur podrían ir puesto que las próximas horas debían preparar el propio funeral de Fred que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. Sin embargo Harry si se comprometió a asistir y a visitar a su ahijado Teddy.

Hermione permaneció en silencio durante casi todo el intercambio de palabras. Cuando Ron se acercó para preguntarle que le pasaba, la muchacha se limitó a decir en un susurro.

\- Se parece mucho a ella, ¿no crees? –

Ahora que la veía bien, Andrómeda Tonks le pareció una copia de su hermana Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron comprendió el recelo de Hermione y le propuso sentarse a desayunar mientras el resto de su familia se despedía de la mujer. Sin embargo Hermione aún se mostraba inquieta cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de ellos.

\- Me tomó por sorpresa – explicó Hermione – me siento como una tonta por ponerme tan nerviosa… ¿crees que se habrá dado cuenta? -

\- No lo creo… y tampoco creo que seas tonta – añadió con firmeza – ¿quién no le temía a Bellatrix? sus acciones de una u otra forma nos hirieron a todos –

\- Pero más a mí –

Ron la tomó de la mano y se la apretó suavemente.

\- No la dejes tener tanta influencia, piensa que ella está muerta, mientras que tú tienes toda una vida por delante – espero que conmigo quiso añadir, pero presentía que no era el momento adecuado para tener ese tipo de conversación.

Durante el resto de la mañana la pasaron despidiéndose de sus amigos y presentando sus respetos a los muertos que iban partiendo junto a sus familiares en los imponentes carruajes.

Cuando llegó el medio día y por fin quedaron libres, salieron a los terrenos en busca de Hagrid puesto que no lo habían visto desde el final de la batalla.

Lo encontraron afuera de su cabaña junto a Fang. En sus manos cargaba enormes sacos manchados de grasa y sangre y parecía que estaba a punto de internarse en el bosque prohibido.

\- Dime que lo que llevas allí son cuerpos sin vida de arañas gigantes – dijo Ron al llegar junto a él.

\- ¡Caramba, pero si son mis chicos! – dijo Hagrid. Embargado por la emoción dejó caer los sacos al suelo, se les acercó y los abrazó a los tres al mismo tiempo, estrujando sus huesos y haciendo una opresión incomoda sobre sus heridas.

Al apartarse, Ron notó el rostro del gigante lleno de cortes y golpes, pero tenían buen aspecto lo que indicaba que estaban empezando a curarse, Hagrid sin duda era un hueso duro de roer.

\- Te ves bien, Hagrid – dijo Hermione alegremente.

\- Gracias, tú también, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ustedes dos – dijo señalando a los chicos y estaba en lo cierto, a pesar de la insistencia de la señora Weasley ambos continuaban reacios a visitar la enfermería y por lo tanto su heridas aún seguían frescas.

\- No hemos tenido tiempo para visitar a la señora Pomfrey – respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Podrás ser el salvador del mundo mágico y todo lo que quieras Harry, pero te mereces un descanso - apuntó Hagrid verdaderamente preocupado – olvídate de la gente y tomate unas vacaciones… mira que vencer al que no debía de ser nombrado, si Dumbledore estuviera vivo estaría ahora muy orgulloso de ti –

\- Tú también deberías pensar en tomarte un descanso, Hagrid – recomendó Hermione – nos contaron que estuviste viviendo en una cueva los últimos meses –

\- No fue nada – hizo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia a su penosa situación – he afrontado cosas peores, al menos estoy vivo, no como el pobre de Fred, Lupin o ese chico Colin…–

La nostalgia los embargó a todos, y Ron sintió el ya familiar cosquilleo en la garganta. Carraspeó ruidosamente y cambió de tema con brusquedad.

\- Hagrid, ¿Qué llevas en esos sacos? – preguntó.

\- Carne fresca para las criaturas del bosque – respondió poniéndose nervioso – verán, los mortifagos trasladaron a muchos gigantes desde las montañas hasta acá, la mayoría están heridos y en teoría no están en condiciones para pelear y causar problemas, pero no podemos dejarlos a sus anchas -

\- ¿Gigantes? – se exaltó Ron abriendo los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Aún siguen aquí? – inquirió Harry.

\- Deben regresarlos al lugar de donde salieron de inmediato – exigió Hermione quien empezó a mira los límites del bosque con cierto recelo – ¿Cómo los mantienen tranquilos? –

\- Kingsley me ha hecho llegar una gran cantidad de poción para dormir, no es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que un gigante duerma por supuesto, pero sirve para tenerlos más o menos somnolientos – explicó – trasladarlos de un lugar a otro sin llamar la atención es muy complicado y Kingsley tiene mucho en lo que pensar ahora mismo. ¡Mortifagos, dementores, gente desaparecida y hay un dragón suelto por ahí! – los tres se miraron con culpa – así que le dije que Grawp y yo nos bastábamos para controlar a los gigantes por el momento –

\- Aun así me parece muy peligroso – dijo Hermione nada convencida.

\- ¿Y qué hay de las arañas gigantes? – Preguntó Ron estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo de las criaturas peludas trepando por las paredes de Hogwarts – me imagino que ya las aniquilaron a todas –

\- ¿Aniquilarlas? ¿por qué razón? ¡no hay criaturas más inofensivas que ellas! –

\- Inofensivos son las hadas y los gnomos – Ron estaba a punto de salir corriendo, ya no se sentía tan aseguro estando cerca del bosque prohibido.

\- Me pareció que las arañas lucharon del lado de Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos – apuntó Harry con tono acusador.

Hagrid se estremeció al oír el nombre de Voldemort, necesitaría tiempo para poder hablar de aquel horrible mago sin temor alguno.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Dijo cuándo por fin se repuso de la impresión – ellas solo notaron el desorden de la guerra y se confundieron, pensaron que era un ambiente perfecto para encontrar comida –

\- ¿Oyeron eso? ellas solo buscaban devorar humanos, no les importaba si se trataba de mortifagos, estudiantes o miembros de la orden – dijo Ron con tono sarcástico - ¡tú explicación me deja mucho más tranquilo! –

\- Hagrid, la profesora McGonagall nunca aceptará la presencia de criaturas que han abandonado el bosque para atacar a magos y bujas– terció Hermione.

\- La profesora McGonagall no es la encargada de tomar ese tipo de decisiones, es el director –

\- ¿Es que acaso no es ella la directora ahora? – preguntó Ron.

\- Kingsley se lo ha pedido y ella lo ha rechazado -

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Hermione lucia muy indignada.

\- Escuché que quiere tomarse unas vacaciones y no la culpo. Ustedes no lo comprenden porque no volvieron a Hogwarts, pero aquí se vivió una situación muy tensa con esos desgraciados de los hermanos Carrow y con Snape. McGonagall y los demás fueron obligados a enseñar que los muggles y los sangre sucias eran inferiores a los sangre limpia, y por lo tanto merecían ser aniquilados, por supuesto que no accedieron a hacerlo, pero debían fingir que lo hacían y tener mucho cuidado de no ser descubiertos, además se les exigió que añadieran a sus clases alguna forma de artes oscuras para acostumbrar a los estudiantes al uso de estas – la voz de Hagrid sonaba visiblemente afectada.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas. Si Ron hubiera estado allí probablemente le hubiera declarado la guerra a los hermanos Carrow y a Snape junto con el resto del ejército de Dumbledore.

\- Salvaron a muchos estudiantes de castigos crueles, pero no a todos – prosiguió Hagrid - En ocasiones soportaron la tortura de niños y niñas sin decir nada, porque si lo hacían serían considerados traidores, no solo corrían el riesgo de perder su puesto de trabajo, sino también el riesgo a ser juzgados por el ministerio, a ellos no les importaba enfrentarse al ministerio, por supuesto que no, en Hogwarts hay magos y brujas muy valientes, pero no podían dejar a los alumnos solos, su misión era salvar a todos los que pudieran – ahora se le notaba orgulloso - Y si la profesora McGonagall decide alejarse por un tiempo habrá que respetar su decisión, todos confiamos en que regresará, después de todo Hogwarts es su hogar –

Los tres aceptaron resignados.

\- ¿Entonces, quién va a tomar la dirección del colegio? – preguntó Harry.

\- Se lo han propuesto a Woodrow Scamander – contestó Hagrid emocionado – y yo espero que acepte, la familia Scamander es famosa por su pasión por las criaturas mágicas, además Woodrow fue el jefe del departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas hasta hace unos años, no hay nadie mejor que él para arreglar el pequeño problemita que tenemos con los gigantes –

\- Su nombre se me hace conocido – dijo Ron pensativo, aunque no lograba recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre antes.

\- ¿No tendrá relación con Newton Scamander? – preguntó Hermione.

\- ¿Quién es Newton Scamander? –

\- El sujeto que escribió animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, ¡un libro que hemos estudiado durante seis años! – dijo con tono de reproche, como si fuera un pecado no acordarse del nombre del autor de un libro, para Hermione ciertamente lo era.

\- Efectivamente – dijo Hagrid – Woodrow Scamander es el hijo menor de Newt Scamander, que a su vez fue amigo muy cercano de Dumbledore. El colegio estará en buenas manos si al final Woodrow decide aceptar el cargo –

De repente una banda de cuervos salió volando de entre las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido causando un gran estruendo, parecían que estaban huyendo de algo.

\- Deben de estar hambrientos, es hora de su almuerzo – dijo Hagrid volviendo a cargar con los pesados sacos - ¿no quieren venir conmigo y saludar a Grawp? –

\- ¡No! – Contestó Hermione de inmediato – tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿verdad? – no necesitaba implorarle con la mirada a sus amigos, ni Ron ni Harry estaban dispuestos a acompañar al semi-gigante al bosque.

\- Nos marchamos esta tarde y no queríamos irnos sin despedirnos de ti – explicó Harry quien se alejó despacio para evitar que lo envolviera en un nuevo abrazo, Ron y Hermione lo imitaron.

\- Oh, gracias chicos, sé que es un momento muy difícil para ustedes, y no saben cómo me alegra que se acuerden de mi –

\- Siempre Hagrid – dijo Ron.

\- Por favor ten mucho cuidado con esos gigantes – imploró Hermione

\- ¡Y con las arañas! – añadió Ron.

\- ¿Vendrás mañana al funeral de Fred? – preguntó Harry.

\- Me encantaría – miró con aire pensativo hacia el bosque – pero tengo mucho de que ocuparme aquí en Hogwarts. Prometo brindar esta noche en su nombre –

Se despidieron por última vez y regresaron al castillo con paso deprisa. Si era cierto que el tal Scamander tenía una pasión por las criaturas mágicas y si esa pasión era mínimamente parecida a la de Hagrid, a Ron no le quedaba más remedio que pedirle a Merlín que se apiadara de Hogwarts y de sus estudiantes.

Al llegar al gran comedor se lo encontraron prácticamente vacío, solo quedaba un reducido grupo de gente sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor. Se trataba de la señora Weasley, Percy, Ginny, George, la profesora McGonagall y para sorpresa de Ron, el ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt quien a su vez estaba acompañado de una chica y un chico que tenían pinta de ser sus asistentes.

\- Es un gusto verlos de nuevo – el ministro les estrechó la mano a cada uno de ellos y les presentó a las otras dos personas. La muchacha se llamaba Alice Thomson y era la secretaria número uno del ministro, el otro, era él secretario junior, Bruce Davis.

\- Vine para sostener una reunión con los jefes de las casas de Hogwarts, pero también quería hablar con ustedes – les indicó que se unieran al grupo y tomaran asiento junto a él.

\- ¿Ya tienen nuevo director? – preguntó Harry.

\- Tenemos algunos nombres, en todo caso será algo temporal, Minerva McGonagall ha aceptado el cargo, pero lo ocupará dentro de un año, al término de unas vacaciones merecidas –

Ron vio como Hermione apretaba su puño debajo de la mesa en un gesto de aprobación.

\- Quiero hablar contigo sobre un tema delicado – dijo el ministro dirigiéndose a Harry – el cadáver de Lord Voldemort ha sido trasladado al ministerio, consideramos que sería muy imprudente enterrarlo en algún sitio, sus fanáticos querrán sacarlo de donde sea que esté y sus detractores lo querrán para destrozar el cuerpo. Yo considero que la solución más viable es cremarlo y esparcir sus cenizas en un lugar remoto y secreto –

\- El ministerio puede hacer lo que quiera, es su decisión – dijo Harry – aunque la cremación me parece la opción más lógica –

\- ¿No quieres estar presente? – dijo dubitativo.

\- ¿Por qué? Me es indiferente, Voldemort ya no representa ninguna amenaza –

\- Me parece muy inapropiado de tu parte Kingsley que le pidas a Harry presenciar semejante acto – interrumpió la señora Weasley.

\- Molly tiene razón, discúlpame Harry –

Ron se molestó al ver que los asistentes del ministro miraban con reproche a su madre, no daban crédito a que una mujer como ella le hablara de aquella forma a todo un ministro de magia.

\- Lo que si me gustaría saber es como van las cosas en el ministerio, Percy nos dijo que tienen mucho trabajo – pidió Harry muy interesado.

\- Mucho trabajo y poco personal – asintió Kingsley – empecé por lo básico haciendo una purga, destituí a todos los funcionarios simpatizantes de Lord Voldemort, también eliminé cargos, oficinas y comisiones que fueron creados con la obvia intención de perseguir a los hijos de Muggles, rompí todos los vínculos que teníamos con los dementores y anulé todas las leyes aprobadas por el anterior ministro.

Nuestra prioridad número uno es capturar a los mortifagos y carroñeros que aún están en libertad, la numero dos es identificar y localizar a los cientos de magos hijos de muggles que desaparecieron durante los últimos meses, pero no es tan fácil como parece, especialmente porque no cuento con aurores suficientes. La oficina de aurores fue diezmada por el anterior gobierno, y de los pocos hombres que tengo a disposición la mayoría están en Azkaban vigilando a los presos, a otros los tengo reforzando la seguridad de sitios mágicos que corren el riesgo de ser atacados como venganza por la muerte de Voldemort y el resto están haciendo trabajo de inteligencia -

\- Quiero ayudar – dijo Harry inclinándose hacia delante, su tono denotaba seguridad.

\- Y yo también – dijo Ron. Sintió de inmediato como Hermione se tensionaba a su lado.

Ron sabía que debería darle miedo, pero lo único que sentía era entusiasmo ante la idea de unirse al ministerio para perseguir mortifagos.

\- ¿Es que acaso han perdido la cabeza los dos? – Saltó la señora Weasley - espero que no los tomes en serio Kingsley, míralos como están, flacuchos y heridos, no pretenderás mandarlos a una nueva guerra en ese estado ¿cierto? –

\- Además no han terminado Hogwarts – añadió Percy.

Ron se sintió irritado.

\- Ya hemos vencido a Voldemort y dudo que haya en el mundo alguien más peligroso que él – respondió - creo que podríamos con algunos mortifagos -

\- Deja de decir estupideces y piensa por un instante, Ronald – advirtió Percy con su habitual tono pomposo –la familia está pasando por una situación muy difícil, hemos perdido a un hermano ¿y tú solución es seguir poniendo la vida en riesgo? ¿Por qué no piensas en el pobre corazón de nuestra madre? –

Resultaba irónico que fuera precisamente Percy el que le diera aquel sermón, él quien había abandonado a su familia cuando más lo necesitaban causándoles un gran dolor a sus padres.

\- No eres precisamente el más indicado para dar ejemplo, Percy – intervino Ginny de repente – si Ron y Harry consideran que deben seguir luchando creo que lo mínimo que podemos hacer es respaldarlos, todavía hay mortifagos libres que amenazan nuestra seguridad y no podemos cerrar los ojos pretendiendo que no pasa nada. Además esta vez no van pelear solos, contarían con la ayuda del ministerio ¿no? – dijo dirigiéndose a Kingsley.

Ron se sintió orgulloso de su hermana, y Harry a su lado le dedicó una mirada que desbordaba amor y adoración.

\- Si… bueno…. – balbuceó Kingsley sorprendido por el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos – Sin duda es una decisión muy difícil de tomar, además Molly tiene razón en algo, están muy débiles ahora mismo y nunca se han aceptado aurores que no hayan tomado los EXTASIS –

Fue una reacción decepcionante.

\- Señor – habló Alice, la secretaria del ministro - si me disculpa, me gustaría recordarle la conversación que sostuvo con los duendes a primera hora del día –

Kingsley arrugó el rostro, parecía que le habían recordado una mala noticia.

\- Dudo que vean con buenos ojos la incorporación de Potter al ministerio – finalizó la chica.

\- ¿Qué pasó con los duendes? – preguntó George.

\- Están enojados por su asalto al banco del otro día – informó el ministro – quieren que los acusemos de robo y de daño a la propiedad privada –

Los tres se miraron consternados.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry.

\- Amenazaron con armar una huelga –

\- ¡Entrar a Gringotts fue necesario para derrotar a Lord Voldemort! – Intervino Hermione – no lo hicimos para enriquecernos, era un asunto de guerra –

\- ¡Esos enanos! Solo lo hacen para molestar a los magos – terció Ron.

\- ¿Hay alguna opción de negociar con ellos? – preguntó Percy.

\- ¿Negociar con duendes? Estas bromeando ¿cierto? Es justo lo que quieren – sentenció Ron.

\- Obviamente no hemos accedido a sus pretensiones, y tampoco tenemos intención de negociar nada – informó Kingsley con rotundidad – en este momento el mundo mágico está volcado con Harry y dudo mucho que tengan la valentía para tomar acciones en su contra, eso sería ganarse la enemistad y el desprecio de la comunidad mágica –

\- ¿Y desde cuando a los duendes le importa eso? – Pregunto George – apuesto a que se sienten humillados porque Harry, Ron y Hermione burlaron sus preciosas defensas y se escaparon sobre el lomo de su propio dragón. El profeta lo describió como una gran hazaña y los que no están hablando de la muerte de Voldemort es porque están hablando del gran robo a Gringotts -

\- ¡Pues esas habladurías solo empeora nuestra situación! – respondió Hermione preocupada.

\- Tampoco exageremos. Hasta ahora los duendes no han hecho nada – dijo Kingsley llamando a la calma – dejemos pasar unos días para ver si se les pasa. He designado cierta cantidad de oro para empezar con la reparación de los daños materiales, tengo la esperanza de que será suficiente para apaciguarlos durante un tiempo –

Kingsley miró con recelo a Molly y luego a Harry y a Ron.

\- con respecto a su deseo de unirse al ministerio, debo decir que es muy noble de su parte y ciertamente apreciaríamos mucho su experiencia –

\- ¡Kingsley! – chilló la señora Weasley.

\- Pero, por ahora – alzó la voz para acallar las quejas de la mujer – dejemos pasar unos días, recupérense de esas heridas que tienen, pónganse al tanto de lo que ha pasado en Inglaterra en estos últimos meses, lloren sus penas y recuperen sus fuerzas, luego podemos volver a discutir sobre el tema –

Ron y Harry volvieron a presionar a Kingsley, pero este ignoró sus suplicas.

\- Kingsley, me gustaría pedirte un favor, sino fuera mucha molestia, claro – dijo Hermione sonrojada mientras todos se levantaban de la mesa.

Ron y Harry se rezagaron para escuchar su conversación.

\- Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata? -

\- No sé si el señor Weasley te habrá contado, pero antes de viajar a la madriguera el verano pasado, les borré la memoria a mis padres y los hice mudarse a Australia como medida para protegerlos de Voldemort –

\- Efectivamente, Arthur me contó los detalles. Un gesto muy valiente de tú parte, Hermione –

\- Gracias. Me preguntaba si existía la posibilidad de que el ministerio me facilite un traslador que me lleve directamente a Sídney para poder buscarlos, no puedo usar la aparición para viajar a un lugar tan lejano –

\- Será un placer– se giró hacía su asistente junior, Bruce – quiero que mandes de inmediato una solicitud al departamento de transporte mágico pidiendo un traslador que lleve a la señorita Granger hasta Sídney, Australia. Dile que es urgente – se volvió hacía Hermione – esa clase de solicitudes dura hasta un mes en ser contestada, pero creo que puedo acelerar el procedimiento para que puedas viajar en una semana. Espera la lechuza del ministerio con toda la información –

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Kingsley! –

\- Yo también iré – les dijo Ron – puede que Voldemort esté muerto, pero allá afuera aún existen muchos peligros, no pienso dejarte sola –

\- Y yo – añadió Harry – no dormiré tranquilo hasta ver con mis propios ojos que tus padres estén sanos y salvos –

Ron vio como Hermione abría la boca para protestar, pero se arrepintió en el último minuto.

\- Gracias – dijo luciendo muy conmovida por aquel gesto.

- _IIIIIII-IIIIII-IIIIII-IIIIII-IIIIII-IIIIII-IIIIII-IIIII-IIII_

Gracias MrsLGrint por el review! Ya llevo varios capítulos adelantados y en el próximo vas a ver mucho más de Ron y Hermione juntos ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, espero que les guste tanto como me gustó a mí.**

 **Nota: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen… ya quisiera yo ser tan creativa como JK.**

 **-ooo-**

 **Capítulo 4**

Ron pensaba en Fred a todas horas. Sabía que nunca se recuperaría de la terrible experiencia de haberlo visto morir en batalla. En un intento por mantenerse fuerte, había evitado hablar de él desde su muerte, pero se derrumbó cuando vio el ataúd que contenía su cuerpo descender por el agujero de la tumba el día del funeral, desde entonces había llorado durante tres días seguidos.

Su madre, también desecha de dolor, había intentado convencer a Ron y a Harry de que regresaran a Hogwarts y abandonaran la idea de unirse a los aurores.

\- ya han cumplido con la misión que Dumbledore les encargó, ¡no quiero que sigan poniendo su vida en peligro! – había sollozado después del funeral.

Con el paso de los días, cuando el horror y la histeria dieron paso a un duelo más sereno y profundo, Ron le preguntó a su padre qué era lo que habría querido Fred. Él lo meditó un largo rato, hasta que finalmente contestó:

\- habría querido que siguieses luchando –

Para su padre fue duro reconocer aquello, pero sabían que era la verdad. Ese mismo día prometió hablar con su esposa para tratar de ablandarla.

Ginny y George los apoyaban rotundamente. Bill y Charlie les pidieron que se lo pensaran con calma, mientras que Percy compartía la opinión de su madre, de todas formas ellos habían tomado la decisión de pasar a la acción sin importarles la aprobación de la familia. De hecho lo único que les impedía unirse de inmediato al ministerio era su compromiso de viajar a Australia para acompañar a Hermione en la búsqueda de sus padres.

Mientras esperaban respuesta del departamento de transportes mágicos, los tres pasaban los días en la madriguera junto a Ginny y la señora Weasley. Su madre los mantenía ocupados con todo tipo de tareas domésticas como ordenar los cuartos, limpiar las ventanas, podar y desgnomizar el largo césped de la madriguera… Ron aceptaba todas esas tareas solo porque lo mantenían ocupado.

Lo cierto era que la madriguera le resultaba un lugar extraño. No había cambiado mucho desde su partida, pero sus sentimientos eran distintos. A Ron le parecía pequeña y gris, ya no se sentía tan a gusto, se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que sucediera allí cambiaría el mundo.

Las noticias que recibieron aquella mañana no hicieron más que intensificar sus ganas de unirse al ministerio para cazar mortifagos.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa mientras que su madre estaba de pie cortando queso. Dejó un plato delante de su esposo, que no le hizo el más mínimo caso pues estaba concentrado leyendo el profeta.

\- ¿algo interesante? – preguntó Ginny.

El profeta solía dedicar el 90% de sus noticias a alabar a Harry, el resto estaba dedicado a los juicios de los mortifagos capturados y a la reestructuración del ministerio.

\- esto es repugnante – dijo el señor Weasley.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron a su padre. Le arrebató el periódico y leyó el encabezado del artículo en voz alta.

La aterradora trampa para muggles

 _El reinado de "él que no debía ser nombrado" acabó con la vida de cientos de muggles._

 _Es de conocimiento general que para los mortifagos los muggles son una raza inferior a los magos, y por lo tanto eran vistos como una amenaza para la pureza genética de la sangre limpia._

 _Después de la caída del ex ministro Rufus Scrimgeour, los mortifagos se dedicaron a crear formas aterradoras de deshacerse de los muggles sin despertar sospechas entre ellos ni entre la comunidad mágica. Lo llamaron el programa TRS-100._

 _Dicho programa consistía en levantar edificios en zonas pobres y hacerlas pasar como hospitales muggles. Allí recibían gratuitamente a hombres y mujeres de bajos recursos que buscaban ayuda. Como era de esperarse, en vez de curar sus enfermedades, los mortifagos los asesinaban cruelmente y luego quemaban sus cuerpos en grandes hornos._

\- ¡qué horror! – exclamó Hermione escandalizada.

Ron apretó su puño, estaba lleno de rabia.

 _Al aceptar solo gente pobre y mujeres de dudosa reputación, buscaban que sus crueles actos no despertaran sospechas entre los muggles, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, pues los mortifagos desaparecían al cabo de varias semanas._

\- ¡por Merlín, estamos desayunando! ¿No puedes leer esa aberración más tarde? – suplicó su madre, asqueada.

Ron zarandeó el periódico con fuerza - ¿ves porque es importante seguir luchando? La guerra no ha terminado – se dirigió a su madre más seguro que nunca – no va a existir paz hasta que cada uno de estos infelices esté en Azkaban pagando por lo que hicieron -

\- ¿y tú los piensas atrapar a todos? -

\- podemos ayudar, si – esta vez fue Harry el que se adelantó dejando a la señora Weasley sorprendida, se inclinó sobre su asiento y habló con voz serena – nos hemos tomado unos días porque eso es lo que Hagrid, Kingsley y usted deseaban, pero no nos pida que sigamos con los brazos cruzados. Ron y yo hemos escogido incorporarnos a la lucha, y con todo el respeto y el amor que le tengo, no vamos a cambiar de opinión solo porque a usted le parece demasiado peligroso o porque desea que regresemos a Hogwarts –

\- bien, ya saben lo que opino – dijo quitándose el delantal con brusquedad – no sé ni siquiera porque me molesto en expresar lo que pienso, ustedes siempre terminan haciendo lo que quieren – arrojó al delantal al suelo y se marchó.

Debía de estar realmente enojada porque no les volvió a dirigir la palabra en todo el día, ni siquiera para ponerles alguna tarea doméstica. Lejos de sentirse culpables, los cuatro decidieron aprovechar el tiempo libre para hacerle una visita a George, quien había regresado a su apartamento en el callejón Diagon después del funeral de Fred.

Se aparecieron en medio de la concurrida calle alrededor del mediodía. A Ron le sorprendió la rapidez con que el callejón recuperaba su brío. Aun veía locales cerrados, pero muchos otros tenían abiertas sus puertas. En las paredes de varios locales había pancartas con lemas celebrando la victoria, la gente vestía capas coloridas y hablaban animadamente entre ellos.

A Ron le gustó ese optimismo muy lejano al sentimiento de nostalgia y monotonía que embargaba a la madriguera por aquellos días.

\- luce mucho mejor desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí – dijo Harry quien llevaba encima su capa de invisibilidad, pues no quería ser reconocido.

\- sin duda –

En su camino a Sortilegios Weasley pasaron al lado de numerosos establecimientos conocidos como la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, la librería de Flourish y Blotts, la botica de Slug y Jigger… casi corrieron cuando pasaron por todo el frente de Gringotts. Los duendes no habían vuelto a molestar a Kingsley con el robo en el banco y los rumores decían que estaban muy ocupados implantando nuevas medidas de seguridad, mucho más sangrientas que las anteriores, pero Ron estaba convencido que tarde o temprano iban a volver a la carga con sus acusaciones injustas.

\- ¡Ollivanders ha vuelto! – exclamó Hermione con alegría señalando el puesto de varitas.

\- no pensé que regresaría tan rápido – dijo Ginny a su lado.

Todos asintieron. Ollivanders llegó a ser torturado por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort y fue prisionero en la mansión Malfoy hasta que Harry, Ron y sobre todo Dobby, un elfo doméstico, le dieron la libertad enviándolo a Shell Cottage.

\- voy a entrar, necesito una varita – informó Hermione. Ron se ofreció a quedarse con ella, mientras que Harry y Ginny decidieron adelantarse.

La tienda estaba sucia y llena de polvo, pero no impedía que la gente entrara. De hecho estaba atiborrada de clientes que agitaban sus varitas esperando encontrar la apropiada para ellos. Ron supuso que se trataba de magos a quienes el ministerio anterior condenó como "ladrones de magia" por ser hijos de muggles.

\- vaya, si son los amigos de Harry Potter – dijo el señor Ollivanders reconociéndolos, tenía un mejor semblante que la última vez que lo vieron, aunque lucia cansado – vengan conmigo - los guió a la trastienda lejos de la multitud, algunos clientes los observaron enfadados por su trato preferencial - ¿supongo que buscan una varita? –

\- si – respondió Hermione – dejé la mía en la mansión de los Malfoy –

\- Granger, ¿cierto? – Dijo rebuscando en una caja – varita de Vid, con núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, 27.3 centímetros… - dijo describiendo la antigua varita de Hermione.

Sacó una varita que ella probó sin éxito.

Probó alrededor de cinco varitas más antes de hallar la adecuada: Una varita con núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, de madera de aliso y de 24 centímetros.

\- no es flexible como mi anterior varita – dijo la chica mientras la examinaba.

\- ciertamente, el aliso es una madera inflexible –

\- ¿no debería tener una varita con características similares a la que perdió? – Ollivanders lo miró algo irritado.

\- la señorita Granger compró su varita cuando tenía 11 años, desde entonces ha cambiado como lo hacemos todos los seres humanos. Al no ser la misma persona necesitará una nueva varita que se adapte a su ganada experiencia. La varita de Aliso suele escoger a magos y brujas sabias y avanzadas para su edad -

\- eres una bruja avanzada y sabia – bromeó Ron cuando caminaban por la empedrada calle del callejón en dirección a sortilegios Weasley – pero eso no es sorpresa alguna –

Hermione se sonrojó. Se sentía particularmente alegre por haberse liberado de usar la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- ¿sabes? hasta hace poco pensaba que las palabras de Ollivanders sobre varitas que escogen a sus dueños era una enorme mentira – confesó – no entendía como un palo de madrea decidiera a quien serle fiel y a quien no. Pero después de ver en acción la varita de sauco y la forma en que nos ayudó a vencer a Voldemort siento un nuevo respeto hacía ellas –

\- ¿vives en un mundo rodeado por magia, pero te costaba creer en la autonomía de las varitas? – Preguntó incrédula – hay cosas más sorprendentes que suceden a tú alrededor todos los días-

\- mira quién habla, la señorita "no creo en las reliquias de la muerte porque lo sacaron de un cuento para niños" –

\- eso es diferente – se defendió Hermione, aunque sabía que Ron tenía razón. A ella también le costó un tiempo entender los misterios que rodeaban las varitas mágicas, pero finalmente no pudo hacer más que rendirse ante los hechos. Ahora veneraba la varita de sauco, pero también le temía.

Ambos siguieron bromeando todo el camino, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Esa no era la primera vez que estaban solos.

Solían encontrarse por las noches en el cobertizo, cuando ya había terminado la cena. Se sentaban en el viejo sillón de su padre y charlaban hasta la media noche. Se contaban lo que había sucedido durante el día, conversaban sobre las últimas noticias de "el profeta" y planeaban lo que harían en Australia.

Ron se desahogaba sobre la muerte de Fred, le relataba anécdotas que vivió con su hermano y lloraba en su hombro. Hermione lo abrazaba y le dedicaba frases cariñosas. Ella también estaba muy afectada por la muerte de sus amigos, Ron lo sabía, pero intentaba mantenerse fuerte por él.

Hablaron también sobre el deseo de Ron de convertirse en auror – ya me lo esperaba – le había dicho ella la noche anterior - aunque me tomó por sorpresa que estén pensando en unirse a ellos de inmediato –

Ron la miró expectante, podía soportar la negativa de su madre, pero si Hermione se oponía sería un golpe muy duro para él.

\- si no hay otra cosa que te haga feliz entonces te apoyaré, aunque no regreses a Hogwarts y tengamos que separarnos durante un año y aunque me muera de la preocupación cada vez que tengas una misión peligrosa -

Ron no cabía de la felicidad tras escuchar sus palabras. Era la primera vez que sonreía tan abiertamente desde el funeral de Fred. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le plantó un beso en los labios tomándola por sorpresa, un instante después sintió como le devolvía el beso.

Ron la hubiera besado toda la noche, pero se separaron al escuchar pasos y voces en el jardín. Así que, muy a su pesar, abandonaron su escondite.

Esa era la primera vez que estaban solos desde su encuentro de la noche anterior y aunque no tocaron el tema, Ron notó algo distinto en el ambiente, ambos estaban de mejor humor. Bromeando y discutiendo como en sus mejores días, pero también caminaban muy juntos, chocando sus hombros y rozando sus manos, se dedicaban largas miradas y sonrisitas tontas. A él le hubiera encantado besarla de nuevo, pero estaban en un lugar público y temía molestarla.

Cuando llegaron a sortilegios Weasley se encontraron con un panorama desolador. La tienda estaba cerrada, la fachada lucía deteriorada, tenía las ventanas rotas y las paredes sucias. Por dentro los estantes estaban vacíos, cubiertos de polvos y telarañas. George les había contado que los mortifagos la habían saqueado, pero aun así, verla en ese estado le resultaba a Ron muy doloroso.

Subieron al segundo piso y tocaron la puerta. Pasado un segundo, la puerta se abrió y apareció Ginny con cara de preocupación. No era difícil adivinar por qué. El departamento tenía tan mal aspecto como la tienda, aunque por lo menos no estaba vacía.

\- ¡pasen, pasen a mi humilde morada! – escucharon decir a George. Era un lugar pequeño, la sala solo consistía en un sillón y dos butacas. No había comedor, sino una mesa para cuatro personas que estaba dentro de la misma cocina. También había un pasillo en donde se vislumbraban tres puertas y supuso que se trataba de las habitaciones y el baño.

Ginny, Harry y George estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, tomando cerveza de mantequilla. George hizo aparecer una nueva silla y los invitó a sentarse.

\- gracias por venir a visitarme – dijo George - Ginny y Harry me estaban contando que has enfadado a mamá, Ron –

Se levantó, caminó hacia los gabinetes de la cocina y sacó dos cervezas de mantequilla, las destapó y se las tendió a los recién llegados.

\- ya se le pasará – respondió sin darle importancia. Observó a George con preocupación, tenía una barba de varios días y un aspecto desaliñado - ¿te encuentras bien? –

\- podría estar mejor – respondió intentando evitar el contacto visual con ellos – los mortifagos saquearon toda nuestra mercancía, incluso la materia prima –

\- pero tienes dinero para volver a empezar, ¿cierto? ¿en Gringotts? – preguntó Hermione.

\- sí y no - sonrió con nerviosismo – hay algo de dinero, pero la mayoría de las ganancias estaban invertidas en materiales y nos gastamos una cantidad considerable en varias campañas contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos. Lo que tenemos en el banco… - guardó silencio por un segundo y luego se corrigió – lo que tengo en el banco solo cubriría el arriendo de este local por un mes y tal vez me quedaría suficiente para producir un par de surtidos salta clase que no se venderán porque Hogwarts tardará en abrir sus puertas –

Todos lo miraron con pena.

\- ¿Qué has pensado hacer? – preguntó Ron.

\- arrendar este apartamento para pagar parte de la renta del local, es un buen lugar y no quiero perderlo, a Fred y a mí nos costó mucho hacernos con el. Luego regresaré a la madriguera, haré algunos productos y los venderé vía Lechuza hasta que acumule lo suficiente para surtir la tienda – Tenía los hombros caídos y un gesto derrotado –odio la idea de regresar a vivir con mis padres -

\- quizás no sea tan mala idea que pases unos días en casa – observó Ginny con cara de preocupación – ¿no crees que estarás mejor con tu familia en un momento como este? Mamá podrá cuidar de ti –

George lanzó un bufido.

\- desde el funeral de Fred Mamá no hace más que llorar cada vez que me ve – contestó irritado.

\- es inevitable, tu rostro le recuerda a él, dale unos días – contestó Ron.

\- gracias por decir lo obvio – espetó George.

\- ¿y por qué no te vas a vivir a Grimmauld place? – Propuso Harry de repente – no tengo planes de regresar por ahora, es una casa bastante grande, puedes usarla para fabricar tus productos y no pienso en cobrarte arriendo –

A George se le iluminó el rostro.

\- ¿estás hablando en serio, Harry? - preguntó incrédulo – primero el premio del torneo de los tres magos y ahora esto. Has sido muy generoso con nosotros –

Rodeó la mesa y estrechó a Harry en un abrazo – te lo pagaré cuando pueda -

\- ¿y qué hay de Kreacher? Le prometiste que lo dejarías vivir allí – dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido - no creo que se ponga muy contento cuando le digas que la casa de sus amos será usada como una fábrica de artículos de broma –

Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- le daré una habitación para él solo y además podrá seguir trabajando manteniendo la casa en buenas condiciones, eso lo hará feliz. Y si quieres también puedo ordenarle que te ayude – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a George.

\- ¡tendrás que pagarle un sueldo y definitivamente no podrás usarlo como conejillo de indias! – advirtió Hermione con tono amenazador.

George no tenía dinero para pagarle al elfo, así que rechazó la idea aunque acepto irse a vivir a la antigua mansión de los Black.

Una hora después Ron y los demás estaban de vuelta en la madriguera.

Su madre les preparó la cena, aunque no se quedó a comer con ellos. Hermione intentó convencer a Harry y a Ron para que hicieran las pases, pero se negaron rotundamente ya que tendrían que ceder a sus deseos.

\- ¿Cuándo crees que se le pase el enojo? – le preguntó Harry esa noche. Su amigo estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación observando los posters de los Chuddley Cannons, el equipo de Quidditch favorito de Ron.

\- dentro de unos años, cuando nos vea triunfar en nuestra carrera de aurores – respondió Ron mientras intentaba peinarse su cabello rojo. Lo tenía casi tan largo como Bill y Charlie en sus mejores días y estaba pensando en dejárselo crecer aún más – ¿te acuerdas cuando Fred y George abandonaron la escuela? Mamá estaba realmente furiosa, pero se le pasó cuando vio que estaban teniendo éxito con su negocio -

Harry empezaba a lucir preocupado, y Ron comprendió que era la primera vez que su madre se mostraba tan enfadada con él.

Cuando consideró que su pelo tenía un aspecto más que decente se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su amigo.

\- cuando mi madre se molesta con alguno de nosotros solo hay dos cosas que un Weasley puede hacer para ablandarla: arreglar nuestra habitación o dejar pasar el tiempo - Ron se encogió de hombros – te recomiendo lo segundo –

Harry asintió dubitativo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó.

\- papá me pidió el favor que le arregle el cobertizo - dijo tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible.

\- ¿pero eso no era lo que estabas haciendo ayer… y anteayer? –

A Ron le pareció reconocer un tono ligeramente divertido en su voz, entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, ¿era posible que Harry supiera lo que había estado haciendo Ron todas esas noches?

\- no he terminado – respondió finalmente.

\- ¿quieres que te ayude? – se ofreció.

\- ¡no! – contestó deprisa, demasiado deprisa. Harry alzó una ceja suspicaz – veras, son esos cachivaches muggles que colecciona papá, no quiere que use magia para limpiarlos, dice que podría dañarlos, como si sirvieran para algo – y soltó una risa fingida.

\- bien, supongo que me quedaré aquí –

Ron aliviado salió de la habitación y bajó deprisa las escaleras, por suerte todos estaban en sus habitaciones y no se tropezó con nadie de la familia.

Salió con sigilo por la puerta de la cocina hacia el jardín y atravesó la corta distancia que separaba a la madriguera del cobertizo. Hacía un frio tremendo y se arrepintió de no llevar una chaqueta. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y luego entró.

Hermione ya había llegado. Lo estaba esperando sentada en el pequeño sofá, rodeada de objetos extraños que fueron coleccionados por su padre a lo largo de los años.

Ella se levantó cuando lo vio entrar.

\- hola –

\- hola – respondió él dando unos pasos hacia ella. Quiso preguntarle cuanto había esperado, pero lo besó antes de que pudiera decir o hacer cualquier cosa.

Él se quedó tan sorprendido que permaneció paralizado por unos segundos. Pero entonces recobró el control de su cuerpo y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella le acarició la mejilla y el pelo.

Hermione tenía los labios tersos y cálidos y a Ron le enloquecía la forma en que ella movía sus labios sobre los de él con movimientos similares a pequeños mordiscos produciéndole un placer exquisito.

Armándose de valor abrió la boca y rozó sus labios separados con la punta de la legua. Un segundo después, sintió que la lengua de ella le correspondía. Atrajo su cuerpo hacia el suyo y sintió sus senos apretados contra su pecho.

Ron comprendió que después de ese beso nunca volverían a ser solo amigos, aquel momento era demasiado íntimo y excitante, habían cruzado un límite del que nunca podrían volver y francamente ninguno de los dos lo deseaba.

\- Vaya – murmuró Ron cuando Hermione puso fin al beso – ha sido un placer inesperado -

La cara de ella estaba roja como un tomate y Ron pensó que era totalmente adorable.

\- han pasado casi 24 horas desde nuestro último beso, no deseaba esperar más –

\- yo tampoco –

Se sentaron en el sillón tomados de las manos.

\- no tendríamos que esperar a que se hiciera de noche si, ya sabes, lo hacemos oficial –

Hermione se mordió el labio, consideraba la idea tentadora, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- no podemos, estamos en casa de tus padres y sería inapropiado –

Ron pensó que era una idea bastante anticuada, pero no quería contradecirle, deseaba compartir más besos aquella noche y si peleaban ella abandonaría el cobertizo.

\- vamos a seguir un rato más – suplicó inclinándose para atrapar sus labios con los suyos.

Hermione sonrió y empezaron un nuevo beso, uno más lento y suave que el primero.

\- te quiero – susurró Ron con la voz ronca cuando se separaron.

Y era verdad. Él nunca había querido a nadie de esa forma. Se había sentido atraído físicamente por mujeres muy bellas como su cuñada Fleur y Madame Rosmerta. En cuanto a su ex novia Lavander Brown, como mucho le había tenido algo de cariño. Pero por Hermione sentía algo inexplicable.

La vida estaba vacía salvo por esas hora que pasaba con ella todas las noches. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta todos esos años que pasaron juntos como amigos? Aunque al principio de su sexto año en Hogwarts Ron ya sabía que le gustaba su mejor amiga, lo redujo a algo que podía controlar, una simple atracción y nada más. Ella era una mujer increíble, era normal sentirse atraído. Pero aquel último año que pasaron juntos durante la guerra e incluso los días en que se vieron separados lo cambiaron todo, no supo en que momento su simple atracción dio paso a un amor más profundo y complejo.

\- yo también – respondió ella y él sintió que su corazón daba saltos de alegría dentro de su pecho.

Siguieron besándose durante largo rato, hasta que el reloj dorado que sus padres le regalaron cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad marcó las doce de la noche.

\- vayamos a acostarnos – dijo ella con la respiración agitada – no quiero que Ginny despierte y comience a hacer preguntas incomodas -

\- está bien – Ron se levantó – creo que Harry ya sospecha algo –

La chica se mordió el labio y Ron pareció ver en su rostro una expresión de culpabilidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

\- nada – dijo pensativa – supongo que podemos decirle –

Hermione fue la primera en dejar el cobertizo, minutos después Ron la siguió.

Cuando atravesó el patio volvió a sentir un escalofrió y por un breve momento relacionó aquel frio gélido con los dementores y se preguntó si cabía la posibilidad de que alguno estuviera merodeando cerca de allí, después de todo, ya no estaban bajo el control del ministerio. Guardó silencio y agudizó el oído esperando escuchar el roce de sus oscuras capas contra el pasto o con algún arbusto cercano, pero no escuchó nada fuera de lo normal.

Mientras se acostaba en su cama se decía a si mismo que estaba exagerando, los dementores no podían estar tan cerca de ellos, probablemente solo se trataba del sentimiento de alerta que desarrolló durante la guerra y que lo hacía sospechar de todo y de todos; ahora que estaba en casa no tenía por qué seguir alarmándose ante el más mínimo detalle.

Sin embargo se quedó dormido sin estar totalmente convencido.

 **-0o0-**

Ron no volvió a percibir aquel frio al día siguiente y se obligó a calmarse. No le contó a Harry sobre sus sospechas, lo que si le contó fue acerca de su relación con Hermione. Como era de esperarse no se sorprendió ante la noticia y se mostró muy feliz por él.

\- estaba empezando a preguntarme por qué tardaban tanto en hacerlo oficial – le decía mientras le daba de comer a Pig, la pequeña lechuza de Ron.

\- Hermione cree que es inapropiado anunciarlo mientras se encuentre viviendo aquí – le explicó – quiere evitar situaciones incomodas -

Harry dudó un instante.

\- sabes, yo también tengo algo que confesar – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿Ginny y tu han vuelto? – adivinó, él ya se lo esperaba. A Ron no le disgustaba la relación de Harry con su hermana, de hecho, pensaba que su amigo era el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra adecuado para salir con ella, aun así durante el verano anterior fue testigo del gran sufrimiento que él le causó y desde entonces se mostraba un poco más cauto – no me voy a meter, siempre y cuando no la lastimes ni juegues con sus sentimientos –

\- ¡yo nunca la lastimaría a propósito! – se defendió Harry –

\- lo sé, pero te pido que tengas especial cuidado, sería muy incómodo para la familia tener que escoger un bando si algún día llegan a romper -

\- eso no sucederá – dijo con firmeza.

Cambiaron de tema y empezaron a hablar de Quidditch, la temporada estaba terminando y por lo que habían leído en la sección de deportes de "el profeta" los tornados se alzaban como grandes favoritos para llevarse la liga local, los Chuddley Cannons por otro lado estaban luchando para no quedar últimos.

\- la próxima temporada será diferente – hablaba Ron haciendo gala de su habitual fe ciega por el equipo – necesitamos reforzarnos con un golpeador más decente –

\- además también necesitarán un cazador, un guardián y un buscador que valga la pena – se burló Harry.

De pronto escucharon a alguien subir las escaleras corriendo, Ron se abalanzó sobre su varita recordando sus sospechas sobre los dementores y se preparó para escuchar a su madre o a su hermana advirtiéndoles que las criaturas por fin se habían revelado. Sin embargo, tras la puerta apareció una agitada Hermione, sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras agitaba en sus manos una carta.

\- ¡me han contestado del ministerio, mañana mismo viajamos a Australia! – informó eufórica, corrió hacia Ron y le planto un beso firme en los labios.

\- No otra vez – escuchó decir a Harry muy lejos de allí.


End file.
